Metroid: RebirthFeaturing Sailor Moon
by Aura - Key Of Twilight
Summary: Just when peace had returned to earth, someone had to ruin it all. Can these evil aliens be stopped? And who is Samus Aran? Will Sailor Monn beable to handle this without some outside help? Stay tuned because this aint your typical Sailor Moon Episode.
1. Prolouge

Notes: I don't own Metroid, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Or anything else I might decide to use in this fanfiction. I know it's somewhat short, but I promise a lot of action in future chapters. Please review ^_^!

Sailor Moon/Metroid/Dragon Ball Z: 

Return of the Pirates.

By: Mia the Mercury Adept(A.K.A. Mike)

Prequil: The Bounty Hunter's Story.

            My name is Samus Aran and I am a bounty hunter. I have been fighting the space pirates for quite some time now. I was given a power suit, made by the ancient bird people of the planet Zebes, which was taken over by the pirate leader, Mother Brain.

            I had first gone to Zebes to find and destroy the vile creatures known as the Metroids.  They were being used to attack people, and drain them of their energy. The place went up in smoke, and the threat was over. Or at least it seemed that way.

            I was then sent to the Metroid home world, SR388. I had completely eliminated any further threat the Metroids had proposed to the universe. Just as I had defeated the queen, a small Metroid hatched, and followed me like it thought I was his mother.

            I brought it back to be studied by scientists at the galactic research center at Ceres so they could study it's energy producing capabilities. Much to their surprise they found that, the Metroid's powers might be used for the good of the galaxy. So I left them, thinking all was well.  Then, I got a call.

            I hurried back to the station, to find that it was attacked. The space pirates were behind it, and much to my surprise, I found Ridley, a huge dragonish like space pirate, and one of the top leaders of the pirates. He had taken the hatchling back to the planet Zebes.

            I quickly followed him, and learned that the pirates had made a new base on Zebes. I had to finish this once and for all. So I went in and destroyed the mother brain once again. The planet then exploded, but the hatchling sacrificed its life, so that I could win. Its life didn't end in vain however. Thanks to its noble sacrifice, I was able to maintain peace within the galaxy. 

I had thought it was all over, but suddenly I got a distress call from the planet Earth, in solar system 384x. It was under attack, and trust me you wouldn't believe me if I told you who was behind it all…


	2. The Chapter Without A Name: Introduction

Sailor Moon/Metroid/Dragon Ball Z: 

Return of the Pirates.

By: Mia the Mercury Adept (A.K.A. Mike)

Chapter 1: The Chapter With No Name. 

            Throughout history, many heroes have come, but none have come like the group presented here. Time and time again the earth has been threatened by aliens, evil pink monsters who turn people into candy, and many more. The earth had survived these all, thanks to five special women, and a few strong martial arts fighters, three of which are aliens. The earth lived in peace now for many years. Local crime has been stopped by police and things seemed to be looking up. 

Our story will now begin in a small apartment in Japan. Home of a man who was tall, and had black hair, short, with the same colored eyes and eye brows. He opened the door and showed a shorter man in. He had black hair, and black eyes too. The taller man wore a black shirt, with jeans and sneakers. The shorter of the two wore an orange gi, with the words "KAME" Written in Japanese on the back. 

"Welcome to your new home, Mike." The tall man said smiling.

"Thank you Mamoru," the short man, now known as Mike, said, "I appreciate your hospitality."

"It's the least I can do, we've known each other since we were kids." The tall man, now known as Mamoru said, helping the short man put his stuff in his room. He then turned to Mike and asked, "Want to get a bite to eat? I know a great sushi bar down the street."

"No thanks," Mike said silently, "I want to get to bed early, I got a big day ahead of me."

"Ah yes, your first day of school." Mamoru said, "Well sleep well." 

"Thank you," Mike said bowing as he closed the door to his room.

Not much of a story yet eh? Well just stay with it, it gets better.

Now we will meet a young girl, with long black hair, with purple highlights. She donned a white robe, with a red dress bottom. She sat by the flames chanting some sort of chant.

"Flame of fortune, show me what evil I am sensing in my dream." She said as the flame grew bigger, revealing a purple creature, with fangs and bat like wings. It was huge, and it had beady yellow eyes. It hissed as the flame blew out.

"W-what was that?!" She said, shocked and shaken by the image, "What evil could this flame be trying to warn me about?" She then glanced at the clock, "Hmm… perhaps my mind is playing tricks on me, it is late. I think I'll go to bed." With that she disappeared from the room.

The next day was a warm sunny day. The leaves moved gently in the breeze that blew through the blonde hair of a girl. Her hair was tied in pigtails, and her eyes were blue as the sky. She wore a black skirt, with a white shirt, and matching bow. There was a heart shaped broach on her chest, with wings on it. The wind picked up as she headed to the school. 

'_Oh god I'm late!' She thought as she ran to the school, almost tripping on the steps. As she raced to her class she bumped right into a blonde haired girl, wearing the same clothes as her, minus the broach._

"Late again Usagi?" She said giggling.

"Oh shut up Minako!" Usagi whined, "It's not like I wanted to be late."

"Maybe if you got to bed earlier you would be here on time bunny." A tall brown haired girl, with green eyes said.

"Makoto, it's not like it was my fault!" Usagi said.

"Well wasn't it you who called Mamoru last night?" A girl with short blue hair said.

"AMI HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?!" Usagi squealed.

"It's obvious, you always spend the night talking to him!" She giggled, "It's nothing to spaz about."

"I'm not spazzing…" Usagi said blushing.

"Class we're about to begin, please take your seats," The teacher said smiling, "We have a new student in our class. Mike will you please approach the front?"

Mike's seat was behind the young black and purple haired priestess. He got up and approached the front of the class.

"Class feel free to ask him anything you'd like." The teacher said. Mike answered all the questions the other students asked, while the girl with black hair just glared. He looked back at her and smiled a bit. 

After class Usagi approached Mike and said, "Excuse me, Mike is it?"

"Hm?" Mike said, turning and smiling, "Ahh Usagi?"

"Yeah, I was wondering, you're staying with Mamoru right?" She asked.

"Yes," Mike said, "We've been friends since I can remember," he sighed then looked at Usagi.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, nothing at all." Mike said walking away. 

'_That Usagi, sure reminds me of that girl I knew once.' He thought to himself. _

He wasn't paying much attention to where he was walking, because moments later he bumped into the black and purple haired girl and fell right on his ass.

"Ouch…" Mike said getting up, he then turned to the girl and extended his arm, "Are you ok?"

"Watch where you're going idiot!" She snapped, smacking his hand away, "You made me drop my stuff!"

"S-sorry," Mike said nervously as she yelled. He went to pick up her books for her but she kicked him in the stomach.

"Idiot! Don't help me!" She yelled, picking up her books. She walked away bumping into the short man on purpose.

'_What is with her?' Mike thought to himself, sighing again._

Meanwhile, something was coming from space. On a ship shaped like an asteroid, it was bright red as it hurled through the vastness of space. 

Inside was a short winged creature. It had claws like a lobster, and beady eyes, like a bug. It was blue in color, and it was hovering over a small display panel.

"Sir," It hissed, "Earth is dead ahead, we should arrive there in less then a day."

"Excelent," a raspy voice said, "any word on if the bounty hunter knowsss?"

"No sir, not yet." The short bug-like thing said.

"Excelent," the voice said, the shape of wings could be seen as the sun beamed into the ship. It looked down at a small canister in its claws, and laughed.

Author's notes: Sorry if it's kind of random, I'm trying to develop the story more, but I kind of know where I want to take it. Please review and note, I don't own Metroid, Sailor Moon, Or Dragon Ball Z or anything else I might happen to use in this fic. 


	3. A Hero Emerges

Sailor Moon/Metroid/Dragon Ball Z: 

Return of the Pirates.

By: Mia the Mercury Adept (A.K.A. Mike)

Chapter 2: A New Hero Emerges. 

            Usagi and her friends were sitting in a room, with books open in front of them. The Black haired girl, with purple highlights was there too. The girls had changed into more casual attire, and were talking about things, other than studying.

"So did you guys get a look at the new guy today?"  Minako said.

"He's a jerk." The black haired girl snapped.

"Aww Rei, come on you hardly know him!" Minako said to the black haired girl, "I think he's nice."

"He's a klutz," Rei snapped, "He bumped into me on purpose today!"

"I'm sure it wasn't on purpose Rei," Makoto said.

"Well Rei," Makoto said, "You can't expect everyone to keep to themselves, like in your old school."

"Oh be quiet Makoto," Rei said.

"Hey Rei," Usagi asked, "Why did you switch to our school anyways?"

"To tell you the truth," Rei said, "private school wasn't what I expected it to be. Sure it was fun at first, but then it got kind of repetitive. All anyone cares about there nowadays is trying to out beat the other smart kids, and they're all stuck up rich snobs."

"Well, whatever the case, it's sure good that you're with us this year." Minako said.

"Yeah," Rei said, "But now I'm not so sure. The new guy was kind of rude. Maybe I should go back."

"Just give him time to adjust," Minako said, "He was probably preoccupied."

"He did seem kind of upset about something," Usagi said.

"Maybe it's because he just moved here." Ami said, "Just give him another chance Rei."

 "I guess," She said, "I'm a little strung up about this strange vision I've been getting anyways."

"What was it?" Usagi asked shoving another chocolate bon bon into her mouth.

"Well," Rei said, "It was this creature, with wings and yellow eyes. It held this thing in it's hands and hissed, then the flame went out."

"What could it mean?" Makoto said.

"Something is approaching the earth, and I fear that the planet may be in trouble." Rei said. 

"Well, we'll keep an eye out." Usagi said.

"Usagi," Rei snapped, "I wish you would be less careless, and start taking your responsibilities seriously!"

"Well excuse me," Usagi responded, "At least I don't yell at the new guy for accidentally bumping into me." They fought for a little while longer, then they got to studying.

Meanwhile back in Mamoru's Apartment.

"So Mike," Mamoru said, "How's Japan so far." 

"It's great, the girls are nice too," Mike said, "Though, this one girl with long black hair yelled at me for no reason."

"Ahh you mean Rei Hino?" Mamoru said, "Yeah she can be like that, but I wouldn't be scared off by that. She's a nice person on the inside." Suddenly the music on the radio came to a stop.

"We interrupt 24 hours of Dance Dance Revolution music for this late breaking announcement. The international bank of Tokyo is being robbed. There are hostages reported, and they have large machine guns. Police are on the way to the scene-"

Mike looked to the closet, then he turned to Mamoru and said, "That reminds me, I need to get some cash for the week. I'll return shortly."

Mamoru was silent as Mike left the apartment. He got into a tuxedo, and put on a top hat and cape and jumped out the window.

"Put all the money in a bag, nice and slow." One of the robbers said.

"J-just don't shoot me!" The teller said.

"SHUT UP!" The other one said, hitting the teller in the head.

"I would advise you refrain from doing that." A voice said.

"I SAID SHUT U-," The robbers turned around to see someone in a green gi, with a black jump suit underneath. He donned white gloves, and white boots with red on the tips. He had shades on, and a red bandanna on his head. His red cape moved as the wind blew.

            "Who's this clown," One of them said laughing.

            "I'll give you one last chance to surrender," The caped man said.

            "Surrender?" The robbers said then they both started to laugh, "Yeah right, and what are you going to do if we don't?" They started laughing again, then the caped crusader jumped and kicked one of the robbers in the face. The other one looked at the man in horror.

            "You'll pay for that!" The robber who got kicked said shooting at him with his gun. The caped man just stood there and yawned as he opened his hand and bullets came out.

            "H-he's not human!" They both said together. They backed away only to bump into the man, "Wh-what are you?!" They said.

            "I am your worst nightmare," The man said picking both of them up and throwing them out of the building. When he walked out, the two men ran into the police car.

            "PLEASE TAKE US AWAY!" They pleaded, "FAR AWAY FROM HIM!" then the police car sped away to the station.

            The crowd cheered as the man looked at the car speed away.

            "Thank you sir," the teller said, "But who are you?"

            "Just call me the Great Saiyaman!" The man said as he flew away. On the roof top, a man in a tuxedo and a top hat looked at him.

            '_The Great Saiyaman eh?,' The man thought as he looked to the sky, and noticed that a meteor could be seen in the sky. The meteor hurled to the earth, and finally landed causing a small tremor throughout Japan._

            "We're here sir." The blue creature said.

            "Excellent," The winged creature said, "Let us wait for the others, and then begin phase two." He said opening the small canister, and dumping it into a nearby river. He laughed again as the liquid mixed with the water and went to the ocean.

Author's notes: I don't own Metroid, Sailor Moon, Or Dragon Ball Z or anything else I might happen to use in this fic. Please excuse any inaccuracies because after all, it is a FAN Fic. I know now where I made some mistakes, and I'll try to fix any I make, by making some sort of excuse later on. If you do catch a mistake, let me know. And Please review. 


	4. Exploring The Meteor

Sailor Moon/Metroid/Dragon Ball Z: 

Return of the Pirates.

By: Mia the Mercury Adept

Chapter 3: The Mystery Of The Strange Meteor 

"Who is the Great Saiyaman?" The Newswoman on T.V. asked to the millions watching. Five of which were Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto.

"The Saiyaman person has stopped countless bank robberies within the past month or so and saved forty-three kittens from trees," The anchor continued.

"Wow," Rei said, "He sounds like a cool guy.

"I wonder who he is," Minako sighed, "he looks so hot." 

"Oh Minako, grow up," Ami said. The others chuckled.

"On another note, a strange meteorite was found, and reports of people around the area of the crash, have been reporting cases of severe lack of energy." The news anchor reported, "This could be due to the high radioactivity in the area. Victims were found dried up, then when touched, they would reduce to dust."

"Oh wow," Usagi said.

"I somehow don't think that it's the radioactivity in the area," Ami said, "Something else must be draining their energy."

"I sense an evil force at work here." Rei said.

"Maybe we should check out the Meteorite." Minako said.

"Agreed," Ami said.

"I'm going to call Mamo-chan," Usagi said, "and tell him to meet up with us there." She ran to the phone and dialed.

Sometime later the five of them arrived at the crash site, but they were wearing strange clothes. Each had a white top on, with different colored bows and skirts. Rei was in a red skirt, and a purple bow, with red high heels on. Ami was in a blue skirt, with a light blue bow, and blue boots. Minako was in an orange skirt, and orange shoes, with a yellow bow and a red bow in her hair. Makoto wore a green skirt,  with green boots and a pink bow. Usagi wore a winged bow, with a dark blue, red, and yellow skirt on and white boots.

"So this is the meteorite," Rei said, "It's kind of big."

"I'm detecting some sort of metal in here," Ami said, now wearing a blue visor over her eyes.

"Well of course you are," A voice said from behind them. The girls jumped as they turned around to see the Great Saiyaman behind them.

"Oh my god, it's the Saiyaman!" Minako said.

"Well who else could it be? Spider-Man?" The Saiyaman said grinning, "It's dangerous to be here, you girls should get somewhere safe."

"We're not utterly defenseless you know," Usagi said, "We just happen to be the Sailor Senshi!"

"The famed Sailor Moon, and her comrades?" Saiyaman said, "I've heard about you."

"Really," Usagi said.

"Yeah," Saiyaman said, "You were legendary back where I came from." 

"Oh wow," Minako said, "Where would that be?"

"I don't have time to explain that now," He said looking at the meteor, "This is no ordinary meteor." 

"How can you tell?" Ami said.

"Watch," Saiyaman said hitting the meteor. Moments later, the rock crumbled to reveal a piece of metal.

"What just happened?" Minako said.

"It's not a normal meteor." Saiyaman said.

"We can see that," Minako said.

"It's a space ship," Saiyaman said, "and judging by this mark, the door is right here."  he kicked at the meteor and a small door opened.

"How did you know to do that?" Usagi said.

"Well Miss err" Saiyaman said looking for something to call her.

"My name is Sailor Moon," Usagi said.

"Oh well, Sailor Moon, if you notice, it says Kick me right there." He pointed to a kick me sign. The Sailor Senshi all fell over.

"Well, we might as well go in," The senshi in red said as everyone nodded.

The inside of the ship was huge, for a small meteorite. The inside, had small computers and blinking lights. They also noticed a huge chair in the back, with a view screen that displayed what was outside.

"Wow," Saiyaman said, "Such advanced technology."

"I'll say," Sailor Moon said.

"I'm going to access this computer, maybe it'll tell us where it came from," The blue haired one said, as she tapped on the keys.

"Sounds like a plan," Saiyaman said, looking at the large chair. As he touched it, he noticed something on the screen. A large shadow was outside.

"What the hell?" Saiyaman said.

"What's up?" Rei said hurrying over.

"I think I'm seeing things," Saiyaman said.

"I don't think you're seeing things." A voice said. Everyone froze as they looked to the doorway, to see a huge winged creature standing there, "Looks like we have us a little bug problem," The creature said as he laughed.

Author's notes: I don't own Metroid, Sailor Moon, Or Dragon Ball Z or anything else I might happen to use in this fic. And sorry bout the chapter name…I can't think of good ones ..


	5. The Mysterious Creature Attacks

Sailor Moon/Metroid/Dragon Ball Z: 

Return of the Pirates.

By: Mia the Mercury Adept (A.K.A. Mike)

Chapter 4: The Mysterious Creature Attacks! 

The creature screeched as Saiyaman looked to it.

"LOOK OUT SAILOR MOON!" He yelled as the creature made an attempt to latch on to the pig tailed blonde.

Sailor Moon looked behind and saw the creature, and dove out of the way. The creature slammed right into the tree and let out a screech.

"What in the world is that?" Sailor Mars said.

"If I knew I'd tell you," Saiyaman said as the creature flew back to Sailor Moon.

"Why is it after me!" Sailor Moon said running as the creature chased her.

"I'll get it," Saiyaman said as he shot a ki blast at it. As the blast hit, the creature began to suck, and the blast was absorbed making the creature faster.

"What the hell?" Saiyaman said as the creature continued to pursue the pig tailed blonde.

"I'm working on it," Sailor Mercury said as she tapped on a little computer, "It seems that this creature is a parasitic type, that absorbs energy." She said.

"Perfect," Saiyaman said as he started to run to it.

"Wait!" A voice said, "Don't touch it!"

            The saiyaman stopped as he saw a blue beam hit the creature.

            "What the…" Sailor Moon said as the creature froze. 

            Suddenly a missile hit the creature, and it exploded.

            "What in the hell just happened?" Saiyaman said looking around for the scource of the missile. Suddenly on a rock somewhere, they spotted a shape that looked human.

            "Are you guys alright?" The shape said, "You should be more careful when it comes to dealing with an unknown organism."

            They all looked at the shadow and all stood in defensive stances, except for the Saiyaman who seemed to be smiling at that moment.

Author's notes: I don't own Metroid, Sailor Moon, Or Dragon Ball Z or anything else I might happen to use in this fic. Short, I know, so the next one will be long I hope.


End file.
